Feelings  A MiwaxKaixAi OneShot
by Hylianinja
Summary: A little oneshot I wrote that takes place shortly after Kai loses the match against Aichi in episode 2. Enjoy ! :D


Greetings, fellow Cardfight! Vanguard fans! :D This is my first of hopefully many little fan-fics involving this anime. I absolutely love KaixAi, but I also support a little MiwaxKai every once in a while xD I hope you enjoy this. And please leave feedback so I may continue to improve upon my writing. ^^

Fic notes: This oneshot takes place shortly after Kai loses the match to Aichi in episode 2.

Feelings – A MiwaKaiAi oneshot

"Sheesh, Kai! What was that all about?"

Miwa adjusted his pace to keep up with Kai and sighed when his best friend gave him no reply. It was always like this. He had tried to laugh it off before, but to no avail. Kai retained that fierce expression he had when he had stormed out of Card Capital.

_I don't think I've ever seen him smile like that before_, Miwa thought to himself. _Of course, it didn't last very long. Just who exactly was that kid? Seriously, Kai. I wish you'd just talk to me. _

Miwa was well aware that Kai usually kept to himself, even at school, but he had opened up to him on a few, rare occasions. He wasn't about to get his hopes up this time, but he couldn't help wanting to know a little more about Kai's relationship with Aichi.

"So, you and that kid knew each other, huh?"

Kai continued walking forward, his eyes seemingly lost deep in concentration.

"Just drop it, would you?" Kai whispered in a harsher tone than usual, finally breaking the silence between them.

"ah, ah ah, _Kai-kun_, can't do that!" Miwa replied confidently. Without a second thought, he took a few quick steps and placed himself in front of Kai, blocking the way where he usually turns to cross the street on his way home.

Kai stopped and glared, obviously not amused with Miwa's antics. The day had taken its toll on him and he wanted almost nothing more than to go home and crash. "Give it up," he said roughly. "I'm not talking, so you might as well move before I move you myself."

Miwa just smiled teasingly at his infuriated friend. He knew it irritated the hell out of him.

Kai sighed angrily and tried to continue moving toward home, only to be blocked once again by Miwa.

"I'm not letting you go, Kai!" Miwa smirked. "Not until you tell me more about Aichi."

Kai scowled. "It's none of your business!"

"It is if it's affecting you _this_ much!" Miwa raised his voice, something that he rarely ever did.

Kai frowned. His best friend was right. But he couldn't control his feelings at the moment and was in no mood to talk to anyone about them.

"I really just need to rest. Why don't I call you later?"

Miwa was the one frowning now. "We both know you won't call me to talk about something as serious as this, Kai." He said sarcastically.

Kai stared at the ground, taking in his friend's words.

Miwa, sensing Kai's desperation, got out of the way and propped himself up against a wall beside his friend. "I'll let you go, if you really just want to go sleep it off. But, I'm here if you want to talk about it."

Kai looked up at his friend, who was leaning against the wall, smirking in another direction as if he no longer had any interest. He knew he could trust Miwa; they had been close friends for a while now. But on the other hand, his home was calling him. He wanted to bundle up in his blankets and hide from his defeat. He thought for a moment, then made a decision he felt was probably for the best.

Kai joined his friend, placing his back against the wall and sliding down to sit on the shady concrete sidewalk.

"Fine, I'll tell you." He sighed.

Miwa smiled brilliantly at Kai and dropped his bag beside him. Guess they were staying for a while after all.

"To answer your question; yeah, Aichi and I have met before."

Miwa stared at Kai in amazement, like a child being read a favorite nursery rhyme.

Kai closed his eyes, as if recalling his memories. "Aichi was pretty frail back then, and I guess I saw a little of myself in him. So, I took it upon myself to give him a glimmer of hope."

"Blaster Blade?" Miwa asked.

Kai nodded.

"So then," Miwa mused, "you were lying when you said that you had only given him a card so that you could get him hooked on Vanguard, right?"

Kai opened his eyes, facing Miwa.

"Kai," Miwa paused, "I know you. There's no way you'd just use somebody like that. Especially someone that can make you smile so much."

"I had to say something!" Kai retaliated, regretfully. "It wasn't _me_ he was seeing or reacting to when we fought. Didn't you notice it?"

Miwa blinked, not understanding Kai's question. "Notice what?" He asked.

"Aichi only remembers the me from back _then_ and doesn't see the me that exists _today_. There's no way I can just return his feelings with him being blinded by some misleading ambition I gave him a long time ago. He's chasing a dream of playing with a person that no longer exists."

"Well, he did beat you didn't he?" Miwa questioned sarcastically. "If that isn't real, then I dunno what is."

Kai frowned unappreciatively at Miwa.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Miwa apologized quickly.

Kai leaned back against the wall, looking solemn as he gazed out into the open street. Miwa saw this as an opportunity to pry even more into his feelings.

"So, you'd rather run away and keep your distance from him then let him get to know the real you?" Miwa teased. "That's not very nice, Kai."

"When have I ever been nice?" Kai sighed, remembering his past when he really _was_ a nice guy. "Don't get me wrong. I'm happy that we met again. I honestly didn't think we ever would. But...I'm no longer the same person that I was back then. I'm not here to save him now. And I don't expect him to realize that anytime soon with the way he looks at me after having just met me again. I just...have to keep my distance. I can't go back and be the person I was when we were kids. That would just be ridiculous."

There was a moment of reassuring calmness between the two of them as a brief gust of wind rushed by.

"I think you already did save him, Kai." Miwa finally said with his usual smile. "I could tell. He's really grateful to you."

"And you think that's all there is to it?" Kai scoffed, standing up and swinging his bag over his shoulder. He'd had about enough of this little heart-to-heart.

"Well..." Miwa trailed off. He was too shy at this point to fill Kai in on what he had felt while watching him and Aichi react to one another. But he just had to ask. "Did you sense something more too and that's why you're afraid of being friends with him again?"

"Hmph," Kai smirked as he lifted himself off of the wall and slowly took off down the street, but it didn't last long. As soon as he was alone, he once again gave in to the negative thoughts invading his mind. He hadn't lost a match in a long time, but today it felt as if he had lost more than just that.

Miwa followed Kai with his eyes until his friend was out of sight before turning the corner and heading home. Things in Card Capital were about to get a lot more interesting from the looks of it.


End file.
